yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
66/6
Arapça harfli ayet metni يَا أَيُّهَا الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا قُوا أَنْفُسَكُمْ وَأَهْلِيكُمْ نَارًا وَقُودُهَا النَّاسُ وَالْحِجَارَةُ عَلَيْهَا مَلَائِكَةٌ غِلَاظٌ شِدَادٌ لَا يَعْصُونَ اللَّهَ مَا أَمَرَهُمْ وَيَفْعَلُونَ مَا يُؤْمَرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yâ eyyuhâ-lleżîne âmenû kû enfusekum ve ehlîkum nâran ve kûduhâ-nnâsu velhicâratu ‘aleyhâ melâ-iketun ġilâzun şidâdun lâ ya’sûna(A)llâhe mâ emerahum ve yef’alûne mâ yu/merûn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı 1. yâ eyyuhâ : ey 2. ellezîne : o kimseler, onlar 3. âmenû : îmân ettiler, âmenû oldular, Allah'a ulaşmayı dilediler 4. kû : koruyun 5. enfuse-kum : kendinizi, nefslerinizi 6. ve ehlî-kum : ve yakınlarınızı 7. nâren : ateşten 8. vakûdu-hâ : ve onun yakıtı 9. en nâsu : insanlar 10. ve el hicâretu : ve taşlar 11. aleyhâ : onun üzerindeki 12. melâiketun : melekler 13. gılâzun : sert davrananlar, haşin olanlar 14. şidâdun : şiddetli, çok güçlü ve çok sert, acımasız 15. lâ ya'sûne allâhe : Allah'a asi olmazlar, isyan etmezler 16. mâ : şey 17. emere-hum : onlara emretti 18. ve yef'alûne : ve yaparlar 19. mâ : şey 20. yu'merûne : emrolundular Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ey inananlar, koruyun kendinizi ve ailenizi o ateşten ki yakacağı şeyler, insanlardır ve kibrit taşlarıyla da harareti ve alevi çoğalıp durur, kalpleri katı ve kuvvetli melekler de ona memurdur ki Allah ne emrettiyse isyan etmezler ve emredildikleri şeyi işlerler. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey iman edenler, kendinizi ve yakınlarınızı ateşten koruyun ki onun yakıtı insanlar ve taşlardır; üzerinde oldukça sert (iri cüsseli), güçlü melekler vardır. Allah kendilerine neyi emretmişse ona isyan etmezler ve emredildiklerini yerine getirirler. Ahmet Varol Meali Ey iman edenler! Kendinizi ve ailelerinizi yakıtı insanlar ve taşlar olan ateşten koruyun. Onun başında gayet haşin, sert; Allah'ın kendilerine emrettiğine karşı gelmeyen ve kendilerine emredileni yapan melekler vardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ey inananlar! Kendinizi ve çoluk çocuğunuzu cehennem ateşinden koruyun; onun yakıtı, insanlar ve taşlardır; görevlileri, Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği emirlere baş kaldırmayan, kendilerine buyrulanları yerine getiren pek haşin meleklerdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ey iman edenler! Kendinizi ve ailenizi, yakıtı insanlar ve taşlar olan ateşten koruyun. O ateşin başında gayet katı, çetin, Allah’ın kendilerine verdiği emirlere karşı gelmeyen ve kendilerine emredilen şeyi yapan melekler vardır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey inananlar! Kendinizi ve ailenizi, yakıtı insanlar ve taşlar olan ateşten koruyun. Onun başında, acımasız, güçlü, Allah'ın kendilerine buyurduğuna karşı gelmeyen ve emredildiklerini yapan melekler vardır. Edip Yüksel Meali Ey inananlar, yakıtı halk ve taşlar olan ateşten kendinizi ve ailenizi koruyun. Ateşin üzerinde sert ve güçlü melekler olup, ALLAH'ın buyruğuna karşı gelmezler ve kendilerine ne emredilmişse onu uygularlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ey inananlar! Kendinizi ve ailenizi bir ateşten koruyun ki onun yakıtı insanlar ve taşlardır. Onun başında gayet katı, şiddetli, Allah'ın kendilerine buyurduğuna karşı gelmeyen ve emredildikleri şeyi yapan melekler vardır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Kendilerinizi ve ailelerinizi koruyun bir ateştenki yakacağı o insanlar, o taşlardır, üzerinde öyle Melekler vardırki yoğunmu yoğun, çetinmi çetin, Allah kendilerine ne emrettiyse ona ısyan etmezler ve her neye me'mur iseler yaparlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey imân etmiş olanlar! Nefislerinizi ve ailelerinizi bir ateşten koruyunuz ki, onun yakacağı, insanlardır ve taşlardır. Üzerinde iri gövdeli, sert tâbiatlı melekler vardır. Onlar, Allah'ın kendilerine emrettiği şeyde âsi olmazlar ve emrolundukları şeyi yapıverirler. Muhammed Esed SİZ EY imana ermiş olanlar! Yakıtı insanlar ve taşlar olan 11 dünyanın ateşinden kendinizi ve size yakın olanları 12 koruyun: onun başında olarak bulunanlar, emrettiği hiçbir şeyde Allah'a karşı gelmeyen, ama daima kendilerinden isteneni yapan 13 kararlı ve azimli meleklerdir.14 *dipnot11: Bkz. sure 2, not 16. *dipnot12: Yani, “ailenizi” veya “halkınızı”; ancak ehl terimi, aynı zamanda ortak bir din, ırk ve mesleğe/meşgaleye sahip olan insanları; ayrıca kelimenin en kapsayıcı anlamıyla “uyruklar”ı ifade eder (Cevherî, Râğıb; ayrıca Muğnî). *dipnot13: Yani, bu semavî güçler madde dünyasını olduğu kadar ruh alemini de yönlendiren ilahî sebep-sonuç yasasına tâbidirler. *dipnot14: Bkz. 74:27 vd. ve sözkonusu pasajın temsîlî anlamını açıkladığım dipnotlar, özellikle not 15 ve 16. Suat Yıldırım Ey iman edenler! Kendilerinizi ve ailenizi, yakıtı insanlarla taşlar olan o müthiş ateşten koruyun. Onun başında kaba yapılı, sert ve şiddetli melekler olup onlar asla Allah'a isyan etmez ve kendilerine verilen bütün emirleri tam yerine getirirler. Süleyman Ateş Meali Ey inananlar, kendinizi ve ailenizi bir ateşten koruyun ki onun yakıtı insanlar ve taşlardır. Onun başında gayet katı, şiddetli, Allah'ın kendilerine buyurduğuna karşı gelmeyen ve emredildikleri şeyi yapan melekler vardır. Şaban Piriş Meali -Ey iman edenler! Kendinizi ve ailenizi ateşten koruyun. Onun yakıtı insanlar ve taşlardır. Onun başında, katı ve sert melekler vardır. Allah’ın kendilerine emrettiğine isyan etmezler. Ne emredilirse yaparlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey iman edenler! Kendinizi ve ailenizi öyle bir ateşten koruyun ki, yakıtı insanlar ve taşlardır; başında ise hiçbir emrinde Allah'a isyan etmeyen ve ne emredilirse onu yapan güçlü ve sert tabiatlı melekler vardır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey iman sahipleri! Kendilerinizi ve ailelerinizi öyle bir ateşten koruyun ki, yakıtı insanlarla taşlardır. O ateşin başında çok katı, çok sert melekler vardır. Onlar, kendilerine emir verdiği konuda Allah'a isyan etmezler ve emredildikleri şeyi yaparlar. Yusuf Ali (English) O ye who believe!(5538) save yourselves and your families from a Fire whose fuel is Men(5539) and Stones, over which are (appointed) angels stern (and) severe,(5540) who flinch not (from executing) the Commands they receive from Allah, but do (precisely) what they are commanded.*1 *1 açıklama: 5538 Note how we have been gradually led up in admonition from two Consorts to all consorts, to all women, to all Believers, and to all men and women including Unbelievers. We must carefully guard not only our own conduct, but the conduct of our families, and of all who are near and dear to us. For the issues are most serious, and the consequences of a fall are most terrible. 5539 A Fire whose fuel is Men and Stones. Cf. 2:24. This is a terrible Fire: not merely like the physical fire which burns wood or charcoal or substances like that, and consumes them. This spiritual Fire will have for its fuel men who do wrong and are as hardhearted as stones, or stone Idols as symbolical of all the unbending Falsehoods in life. 5540 Cf. 74:31. We think of angelic nature as gentle and beautiful, but in another aspect perfection includes justice, fidelity, discipline, and the firm execution of duty according to lawful Commands. So, in the attributes of Allah Himself, Justice and Mercy, Kindness and Correction are not contradictory but complementary. An earthly ruler will be unkind to his loyal subjects if he does not punish evildoers. M. Pickthall (English) O ye who believe! Ward off from yourselves and your families a Fire whereof the fuel is men and stones, over which are set angels strong, severe, who resist not Allah in that which He commandeth them, but do that which they are commanded. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Peygamber (s.a.v)'in eşlerine bu şekilde nasihat edildikten sonra bütün müminlere hitaben buyuruluyor ki: 6. Ey iman edenler! Kendinizi ve ehlinizi ateşten koruyun, cehennem ateşine sürüklenmelerine sebep olacak fitne ve isyandan koruyarak Allah'ın emirlerine, itaate götürün. Çünkü aile sahibi kendinden sorumlu olduğu gibi ailesinden de sorumludur. Zira konuyla ilgili "Hepiniz çobansınız ve hepiniz teb'anızdan sorumlusunuz." ve "Sizin hayırlı olanınız, ehline karşı hayırlı olanınızdır." hadisleri bilinmektedir. Ebu Hayyan'ın kaydettiğine göre, "Hz. Ömer, "Ya Resulallah! Nefislerimizi koruruz, fakat ehlimizi nasıl koruyabiliriz?" demişti. Bunun üzerine Allah'ın Resulü de şöyle buyurdu: "Allah'ın sizi nehyettiği şeylerden onları nehyedersiniz ve Allah'ın size emrettiği şeyleri onlara emredersiniz. İşte bu, onları korumak demektir." Zemahşeri de şu hadisleri nakletmiştir: "Allah o kimseye rahmet etsin ki, "Ey ehlim, ailem! Namazınıza, orucunuza, zekâtınıza, miskinlerinize, yetim ve komşularınıza dikkat edin." der. Ola ki Allah Teâlâ onları onunla beraber cennette toplar." Çocuklar da ehle dahildir. Bazıları enfüse (nefislere) dahil olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Çünkü onlara göre çocuklar, babadan bir parça sayılırlar. O cehennem ateşi öyle bir ateştir ki yakıtı, o insanlar ve o taşlardır. (Bilgi için "Bunu yapamazsanız ki, elbette yapamayacaksınız, yakıtı insan ve taş olan ateşten sakının..." (Bakara, 2/24) âyetinin tefsirine bkz.) O ateşin üzerinde görevli galiz (kaba), çetin (sert tabiatlı) melekler vardır ki bunlara zebâni denilir. Bunların kabalık ve sertlikleri cehennem ehline karşıdır. Çünkü Allah onlara öyle emretmiştir. Bütün meleklerin vasfı da şöyledir. Onlar, Allah'ın kendilerine buyurduğuna karşı gelmez ve emredildikleri şeyleri yaparlar. Bu uyarıdan sonra kâfirlere hitaben de şöyle buyuruluyor: Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 6 SİZ EY imana ermiş olanlar! Yakıtı insanlar ve taşlar olan11 dünyanın ateşinden kendinizi ve size yakın olanları12 koruyun: onun başında olarak bulunanlar, emrettiği hiçbir şeyde Allah'a karşı gelmeyen, ama daima kendilerinden isteneni yapan13 kararlı ve azimli meleklerdir.14 **DİPNOTLAR : 11 Bkz. sure 2, not 16. 12 Yani, “ailenizi” veya “halkınızı”; ancak ehl terimi, aynı zamanda ortak bir din, ırk ve mesleğe/meşgaleye sahip olan insanları; ayrıca kelimenin en kapsayıcı anlamıyla “uyruklar”ı ifade eder (Cevherî, Râğıb; ayrıca Muğnî). 13 Yani, bu semavî güçler madde dünyasını olduğu kadar ruh alemini de yönlendiren ilahî sebep-sonuç yasasına tâbidirler. 14 Bkz. 74:27 vd. ve sözkonusu pasajın temsîlî anlamını açıkladığım dipnotlar, özellikle not 15 ve 16. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 6. Ey îman etmiş olanlar!. Nefislerinizi ve ailelerinizi bir ateşten korudunuz ki: Onun yakacağı insanlardır ve taşlardır. Üzerinde iri gövdeli, sert tabiatlı melekler vardır; onlar, Allah'ın kendilerine emrettiği şeyde âsî olmazlar ve emrolundukları şeyi yapıverirler. 6. Bu mübarek âyetler de mü'minlere kendilerini ve aile fertlerini müthiş cehennem azabından korumalarını emrediyor. Kıyamet gününde kâfirlerin bir mazeret ileri süremeyip kendi amellerinin cezasına uğrayacaklarını haber veriyor. Müminleri samimice tevbeye davet buyuruyor, onların âhirette ne güzel makamlara, ne kadar nûranî sahalara kavuşacaklarını müjdeliyor. Peygamberimizin cehennem ehli olan kâfirlere karşı nasıl bir muamelede bulunmakla memur olduğunu göstermektedir. Şöyle ki: (Ey îman etmiş olanlar!.) Ey Allah-ü Teâlâ'yı ve O'nun Resulünü tasdik etmiş bulunanlar!. (Nefislerinizi ve ailelerinizi bir ateşten) bir cehennem ateşinden (koruyunuz ki,) isyanları terk ve ibadetleri îfa sureti ile kendinizi korumaya çalışınız ki: (Onun) O ateşin (yakacağı insanlardır ve taşlardır.) o cehennem ateşinde kâfirler, asiller ve bir takım taşlardan yapılmış putlar yanıp yakılacaklardır. O ateşin şiddetini arttırmak için kibrit taşları gibi en hararetli şeyler o cehenneme atılmış bulunacaktır. (Üzerinde iri gövdeli, sert tabiatlı melekler vardır.) Onlar, Zebaniyye denilen meleklerdir ki: Cehenneme ait şeylere bakarlar, cehennem halkının azaplandırılmasına memur bulunmuş olurlar. Bunların ondokuz muazzam melekten ibaret olduğu ve bunların memuriyetlerindeki hikmet ve fayda, "Sûretel Müddesir" de bildirilmiştir. (Onlar) O kuvvetli, şiddetli melekler (Allah'ın kendilerine emrettiği şeyde) asla Cenab-ı Hak'ka (âsi olmazlar) vazifelerinde kusur etmezler, (ve emrolundukları şeyi yapıverirler) Onu sonraya bırakmazlar. Hemen ifâya çalışırlar. Artık her akıllı insan için lâzımdır ki: Kendisine düşen kulluk vazifelerini ifâya çalışarak kendisini o pek harikulade bir ateş azabına adaya bulundurmasın. Bir mükellef müslüman, kendi nefsini ıslâha, dinî hükümlere riâyete sevkedeceği gibi elinden geldiği kadar eşini, evlâd ve torunlarını ve diğer aile fertlerini ibadet ve itaatte teşvik etsin, onları irşada çalışsın, bu kendisi için mühim bir vazifedir. Bir hadîs-i şerif şu mealdedir: Allah o erkeğe rahmet buyurmuştur ki: Geceden kalkar, namazını kılar, eşini de uyandırır, eğer uyanmazsa yüzüne su serper. Ve Allah bir kadına da rahmet buyurmuştur ki: Geceden kalkar, namazını kılar, kocasını da uyandırır, eğer uyanmazsa yüzüne su serper, bütün bu gibi Yüce beyanlar, gösteriyor ki: Müslüman aileleri arasında bir intizam, bir dayanışma, bir hayır isterlik bulunmalıdır, hepsi de birbirini hayra, fazilete, Islâmî ahlâka riâyete şevke çalışmalıdır. İslâm toplumu bu sayede melekler gibi temiz bir hayata nail olmuş olur.